1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag/bed assembly, that is a portable bedding, that when stored according to the methods of the present invention, is a seating apparatus.
2. Background Information
Various forms and designs of seating devices are readily available. As is various forms and designs of beds. Further, and becoming more popular, are various forms of beds which are marketed as portable bedding. One such form of portable bedding is an air mattress often comprising of a plastic or vinyl cover, and a mechanical means for delivering air to the cover, before the apparatus is suitable for sleeping upon. This is not convenient, and is relatively cumbersome. Further, the mechanical means often requires a source for electricity which may not be available.
The bag/bed assembly according to the present invention departs from the conventional portable bedding concepts and designs, and in doing so, provides an assembly primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable seating and bedding apparatus without the requirement of either mechanical means or power source. It should be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved assembly that is a portable seating and bedding apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.